


Nonsense at Zero Dark Thirty

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Anal Sex (mentioned), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Forgive Me, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys (mentioned), Sex jokes (?), Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven is resting peacefully in bed with Sice, who seems to have something on her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nonsense at Zero Dark Thirty

            It was a nice night. The stars were shining brightly outside the cracked window, the breeze brought in the faint scent of flowers, and it was so peacefully quiet. Seven smiled at the full moon – well, actually it was a waxing gibbous, but it still illuminated the sky quite beautifully. A whisper interrupted her thoughts: “Hey, you still awake?” Seven rolled over to face Sice and gave her a small peck on the forehead. “Yeah. What’s up?”

            Sice laid a kiss on Seven’s collarbone and smiled up at her. “I was just thinking…” Seven began to comb her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair, almost out of instinct. “Thinking about what?” Sice giggled mischievously, rousing Seven’s suspicion. “’Bout how you like to take it up the ass.” Okay, mood ruined. Like Sice was one to talk anyway, with her collection of toys…

            “You’re a dork,” Seven sighed, closing her eyes. Sice laughed and snuggled into Seven’s flesh. “Love you too.”


End file.
